<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[法英/仏英]Still loving you by Halfascone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592747">[法英/仏英]Still loving you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfascone/pseuds/Halfascone'>Halfascone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfascone/pseuds/Halfascone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia), 仏英 - Relationship, 法英</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[法英/仏英]Still loving you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If I should meet thee           <br/>After long years                           <br/>——乔治•戈登•拜伦 </p><p>       亚瑟再次看见弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦，已经是八年以后的事情了。       <br/>       不是小说式烂俗的偶遇，也没有什么缠绵悱恻的对白。亚瑟站在高高的结婚蛋糕后面，摇晃着手里的香槟杯，等着婚礼开始。婚礼在一个庄园的大片草坪上举行，布置了放食物的长桌，一座白色的亭子，还有一个用红玫瑰装饰的鲜花拱门，算不上格外隆重，但热闹非常。看得出来新郎新娘都是人缘极好的，请来的宾客也不乏亚瑟的旧识。因此几乎所有人都跟他打招呼，却没有谁停下来跟他交谈。       <br/>       当他把杯子里的香槟全都喝完，想要再加一杯时候，顺着目光的方向正巧瞥见了弗朗西斯。       <br/>       弗朗西斯戴着一副夸张的墨镜，正跟穿着白色西装新郎勾肩搭背不知道在说些什么，然后摘下墨镜去上下打量了一番新娘，笑着捶了几下自己好兄弟的肩膀，大约是在调戏对方说上辈子拯救了世界才娶到那么正点的姑娘。及肩的金色头发用他向来喜欢的发带轻松随意地束起来，细心的保养让它们看上去柔顺而有光泽，蓝色的眼睛里时时刻刻都带着笑意，跟上周在法文的时尚杂志上看到的专访图片相差无几。       <br/>       他低下头重新倒了一杯香槟，转身走进人群，避免不必要的相遇。       <br/>       收到请柬的时候他想都没想就决定要来，连新郎别扭地暗示弗朗西斯一定会出席的时候也没犹豫。他们八年没有联系，时间长的足够把一切都磨成齑粉。但这个理论此刻完全被现实推翻了，弗朗西斯的每个细节都像是深深烙在他的记忆里，或者说被时间刻意避开了似的，依然不断地勾勒描摹最初也最熟悉的样子。       <br/>       弗朗西斯似乎一点变化都没有，从大学的时候起弗朗西斯就一直是这副没正经的样子，和他另外两个同样不正经的老朋友形影不离，上窜下跳，恨不得把学院里所有的姑娘都招惹一遍。       <br/>       直到现在，他们三个好像依然保持着极好的关系，刚刚还是非常安静且庄重的气氛因为他们三个都到齐了而遭到了破坏，弗朗西斯和安东尼奥差点就把抢先做了新郎的基尔伯特抛上天，最后还是新郎的弟弟——那个梳着大背头的高大青年出言劝阻，他们才放弃了这个念头。        <br/>       亚瑟突然有些恍惚，周围的哄堂大笑在他听来好像隔着一层厚厚的水幕，自己的呼吸声却格外清晰。他很想知道弗朗西斯有没有看见他，又不知道自己是否真的期待弗朗西斯看见了他。             <br/>       那时候所有人都没有想到这个花枝招展，女人缘好到极点的家伙会真心实意地追求出了名脾气暴躁，刻薄古板的亚瑟•柯克兰，包括亚瑟自己。       <br/>      他们的分手也同样出乎所有人的意料，但亚瑟却对此早有预感。       <br/>      弗朗西斯比亚瑟大两岁，念的是传媒和电影制作方面的专业，梦想是做一个导演。他在这方面也确实才华满溢。亚瑟刚入学的时候，他的大学生涯就已经过了一半，在学校里名声远扬，收到过的情书多得比《哈利•波特与魔法石》里漫天的霍格沃茨入学通知书还要夸张。        <br/>       而亚瑟却向来是个中规中矩的人，被女生们公认为毫无情趣而且最为傲慢易怒的人物，几乎是学院里人缘最差的人，按照父母的愿望报读医学，毕业以后会有稳定的工作。       <br/>       他们一开始就处在两个完全不同的世界，亚瑟也因此严词拒绝过弗朗西斯，但弗朗西斯在这个问题上无比执着难缠。论刻薄他们势均力敌，论不要脸弗朗西斯却稳稳地占着上风，方方面面，都无比精准地把他治倒。只可惜无论他们的性格如何互补契合，矛盾和分歧都从始至终地横亘在他们之间，完全没有因为感情的升温作出任何让步。       <br/>       就像一枚定时炸弹一样。       <br/>       亚瑟的鼻子突然有点发酸，喉咙像是被勒紧一样难受。如果早就知道他们两个人终究会一步步走向难以挽回的局面，那他们就应该一辈子毫无交集。</p><p>      婚礼的音乐舒缓温柔，一点都不像基尔伯特的风格。       <br/>..     弗朗西斯担任了伴郎之一的重要职务，和安东尼奥待在一起，正幸灾乐祸地朝着一脸紧张，坐立不安的基尔伯特扮鬼脸，幼稚得不像样。他突然记起来以前他们还在大学的时候，弗朗西斯就对婚礼策划非常感兴趣，还说过以后如果当不成导演，就去开个专业的婚礼策划公司——这场婚礼应该就出自他的手笔——他认真做的事总是能做得很好。亚瑟看着他，他正在跟安东咬耳朵说悄悄话，表情欣慰又古怪，似乎准备好了等牧师一宣布可以吻新娘就立刻动手把傻笑个不停地基尔伯特推过去。        <br/>       从前有过很多关于未来的设想，到如今大都一一实现，跟弗朗西斯一起参加同伴的婚礼，送上祝福的同时顺便搞一些无伤大雅的恶作剧。唯独他自己跟想象中的不一样，就像是命运突然岔开了无法回头的岔路，并把他们毫不留情地推了进去。     <br/>      “他们半句都没说错，你就是死板，保守，自私，还恨不得全世界都围着你公转！”        <br/>       在刻薄这一方面太过势均力敌，两年来你来我往的尖酸话说得太多，却从没听过这样直白的愤怒，弗朗西斯扯着嘴角冷笑的模样他记得清楚，声音里轻浮柔和的调调已经消失殆尽。突然炸响在耳边的斥骂让亚瑟愣了几秒钟，现实记忆穿插太快，他没反应过来。       <br/>       那个明媚的午后非常难得，大不列颠岛太少有不下雨的时候。他在弗朗西斯和损友们合租的公寓里午睡醒来，睡眼惺忪地坐在桌前，阳光窗外把摇摇曳曳的树影投在餐桌上，厨房里煮的水沸腾了，咕噜咕噜地响着，水蒸气上升，把弗朗西斯笼在大片的白雾里。      <br/>       “亚瑟，我准备后天就回国了。”        <br/>       他声调柔和，带着午睡刚醒来的困倦。亚瑟顿了一会儿，捧在手里的茶杯放回桌上，“着急回去做什么？搞你那些不切实际的电影？”亚瑟的脸色一下子就冷了下来，语气里满是尖酸的嘲讽，“真是荒唐。”       <br/>       他那时候并没有发现公寓里比起一个月前空了很多，和弗朗西斯合租的那两个损友都相继回国了，被抛弃没有带走的东西堆在一个角落里，灰尘在阳光里飞舞。荒芜寂静，他刻薄的言语在空空的屋子里荡起了回音。       <br/>      弗朗西斯转过脸来，神情令人捉摸不透。他向来是难以看懂的人，轻浮和玩世不恭的固定表象只为了把他的真实层层掩盖。亚瑟闭上眼睛。      <br/>      “荒唐？”弗朗西斯端着刚刚烧开的水从厨房里出来，在他对面坐下，似乎难以置信地重复了一遍，表情凝在脸上，“那么你认为我应该怎么做才不荒唐？”        怎么做才不荒唐，其实他不知道。这些话全都出自他狭隘的私心，他不希望弗朗西斯离开英国，甚至不想让他离开伦敦，他的性格亚瑟太清楚，跟自己约会的时候都要向路过的姑娘抛媚眼的家伙，决不能能允许他随便就跳进这个吃人不吐骨头花花世界。       <br/>       但说过的话就像写下的字，无论多么后悔，都永远不可能收回。       <br/>       覆水难收。       <br/>       这场争吵最终触到了双方忍耐的底线，夹枪带棒的刻薄嘲讽说完，就变成了赤裸裸的愤怒，两年来所有的不满和互相忍耐，甚至一些不完美的细节，都成了这场大爆炸持续造成破坏的燃料。亚瑟记不清自己最后说了什么，只清楚地记得弗朗西斯不带感情地说：“我没有任何义务围着你公转，其他人也一样，别那么自私，亚瑟•柯克兰。”      <br/>       “我是很自私。”       <br/>       亚瑟几乎能以上帝视角看到那个时候的自己，哪怕眼睛酸得发痛也依然高傲地昂着头，“并且死板，保守，恨不得全世界都围着我公转，所以，不如说再见吧。”       说完，他立刻站起来，在弗朗西斯反应过来并且抓住他的手以前夺门而去。       <br/>       那以后弗朗西斯给他打的所有电话他都没有接，一条条想要跟他冷静谈谈的简讯都被他随手删掉。他没有等太久，这次争吵后第三天清晨，他在家门口的台阶上看到已经打包好的，自己放在那群公寓里的全部东西，收到弗朗西斯回国前最后一条讯息——      “I am still loving you.”        <br/>       从此杳无音讯。        <br/>       他们终于不必再互相折磨，但这看似理智的决定同样把自己也伤的鲜血淋漓，不能幸免。       <br/>       后来的八年里很多事情都发生了变化，弗朗西斯名声鹊起，同时又与各种各样的女星传出绯闻，以至于英国的杂志上都经常能看到他的身影，不过这也理所当然；亚瑟却没有按照父母设定的路线成为医生，反而阴差阳错地换了专业，走上了学法律的道路。期间各自交过女朋友或者男朋友，多数无疾而终。       <br/>       最后的那条讯息一直存在他的手机里，被淹没在各种各样的其他讯息的底部，沉默蒙尘。</p><p>      所有仪式完成的时候太阳已经西斜了，来宾们应新郎新娘的邀请纷纷离开原先的席位，到庄园的宅子里准备晚宴。亚瑟坐在原地，还没有从记忆里回过神来。橘色的夕阳把草坪染的昏黄，太阳朝着地平线的方向缓慢降落，渐渐被远处低矮的楼房吞没。        <br/>      他突然注意到同样就来原地的弗朗西斯，两个人的目光在众人逐渐离开的时候猝不及防地撞在了一起，鸢尾花色的眸子带着深深的笑意。亚瑟下意识想要站起来逃跑，但身体却没有意识那样惊惶，反而十分冷静地同弗朗西斯对视。        <br/>       绕过几乎整个来宾席，弗朗西斯步调缓慢，表情不太自然。他在亚瑟那一排椅子上找了个位置坐下，八年的时间犹如洪流，在他们之间冲出无形无底的沟壑，谁也不先打破沉默。他有无数的话想要跟亚瑟讲，可一到嘴边又哑然。隔着两把椅子，弗朗西斯从口袋里掏出藏得有点久的红玫瑰，故意放在亚瑟的鼻尖下面。这是他刚从新娘的捧花里顺过来的，原本娇艳的花儿被西装的口袋平直的线条挤压得有点变形，但依然新鲜。亚瑟怔愣许久，丝绒似的花瓣蹭着他的鼻尖，他向来不是追求浪漫的人，但终究无法抵抗弗朗西斯这样平实无华的示好。他伸手接了过去。       <br/>       沉默依然浓浓地凝结，可弗朗西斯的面部肌肉终于放松下来，朝左边挪了两个位置，跟亚瑟并肩，然后突然侧过头，试探性地朝着亚瑟的嘴唇靠过去。亚瑟脸色猛地涨的通红，却没有躲开的意思。       <br/>      他们在仅剩的半缕余晖中交换了一个短促的吻。       接着再次唇齿相贴，这一吻绵长得像是要把八年的分离一次性全都补回来。<br/>      FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>